La vida despues de ti
by Luna Wood - Ma
Summary: ONESHOT: Edward abandono a Bella y 5 años despues ella intenta olvidarlo con su mejor amigo Jake, pero las cosas no salen como quiere y esta decidida a volver con Edward.


_**Te amé más de lo normal,  
Y pensé, que nuestro amor era infinito,  
Como el universo y hoy,  
Se reduce a un verso**__.  
_

5 años habían pasado ya desde que Edward me dejo, desde que me dejo sola. Y justo hoy el día de nuestro aniversario, era cuando peor me sentía. Camine por el bosque hasta llegar al claro donde solíamos pasar nuestras tardes, cuando el aun estaba conmigo.  
Comencé a sollozar al recordad todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

-Porque tuviste que dejarme Edward- dije con voz cortada- porque tuviste que abandonarme- susurre sollozando

_**No sé, ni dónde, ni cómo estaré,  
Ahora, que te has ido,  
Mi corazón, se fue contigo,  
No sé, no sé qué hacer conmigo.**_**  
**  
Me recosté en el pasto, dejando que la tristeza me embargara, maldiciendo por dentro el día en que partió, el día en que mi vida termino.

Recordé el día de nuestra boda, por mucho el día mas feliz de mi vida, cuando dijo acepto, haciéndome la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Y como olvidar la noche de bodas. La primera vez en toda mi vida que me sentía completa, la primera ves que sentía que pertenecía a algún lado, a los brazos de Edward.

Pero todo eso no importaba ya, porque en ya no estaba conmigo, porque me había abandonado, dejándome a mi suerte con una herida en el corazón imposible de sanar, no se como soporte tanto tiempo sin el.

_**Quiero olvidar que algún día,  
Me hiciste feliz,  
Pero es inútil fingir,  
No puedo, no puedo,  
No puedo vivir sin ti.  
**_**  
**_**La vida después de ti,  
Es un castigo sin fin,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y después de ti.  
**_

Pasaron 3 horas, me levante limpiando las lágrimas, decidida a olvidarlo.

Llegue a casa de Jacob, asía 4 años que no lo veía, al principio estuvo ahí para mi, ayudándome a superarlo, pero no era justo para el, ya que jamás podría amarlo de la forma en que había amado a Edward, de la forma en que aun lo amaba.

-Bella que haces aquí- dijo sorprendido

-Lamento haberte molestado Jake-baje la mirada- es solo que…- no complete la frase, me lance a sus brazos y comencé a besarlo con urgencia y un poco de furia, el se sorprendió al principio pero después me devolvió el beso tomándome con ternura por la cintura, su beso también era urgente pero mas tierno y lleno de amor, sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, al recordar a Edward, pero corte el hilo de mis pensamientos, estaba mas que decidida a olvidarlo, a el no le importo cuando me dejo ni se detuvo a pensar en que seria de mi o que reacción tendría su partida en mi.

Me tomo por el trasero y me alzo mientras yo enrollaba mis piernas en su cintura, me llevo adentro de su casa y me recostó en el sillón poniendo parte de su peso sobre mi, continuo besándome con mas intensidad.

Comencé a desabrochar su pantalón con urgencia mientras el asía lo mismo con el mío, le quite la playera al igual que el a mi y me pegue contra su cuerpo sintiendo su dura erección, gemí cuando lo sentí rozar mi entrada.  
-Te amo- dijo mientras me penetraba, yo simplemente gemí, no quería mentirle, simplemente quería sacar a Edward de mi cabeza

_**Nada, es igual, para mí,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo,  
Así es la vida,  
La vida después de ti.  
**_  
*_-Bella necesito tiempo- dijo Edward sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos  
_

_-¿Tiempo?, ¿Necesitas tiempo?- grite con los ojos inundados en lagrimas- Crees que para mi esto es un lecho de flores, que yo quería perder a mi bebé_

_-Lo lamento, pero compréndelo, esto es mucho para mi- me reí sarcásticamente mientras sollozaba_

_-¿Para ti?, ¿Qué esto es demasiado para ti?- lo abofetee- Eres un idiota, tu no tuviste que pasar por un aborto, a ti no te hicieron una histerectomía, a ti no te quitaron la única oportunidad que tienes de ser madre ya que no quieres adoptar- dije llorando_

_-Lo lamento- dijo antes de salir por la puerta, me deje caer de rodillas al suelo mientras el llanto crecía, esa fue la ultima ves que lo vi. *_

_**Diré, que esto no está matándome,  
Pero eso no es cierto,  
Me he vuelto, un fantasma eterno,  
Que habita, en tu recuerdo.  
**_  
Sentí como mis paredes se contraían alrededor del miembro de Jacob mientras el aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, segundos después lo sentí llenarme por dentro, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba y mientras el deseo y la excitación desaparecían la culpa volvía, me sentía como una basura por haber utilizado a Jake de esa forma, pero tenia que intentar olvidarlo, aunque desde un principio supe que no lo lograría.

_**Y así, lo que un día fue ya no es,  
Maldita mi suerte de sólo  
En sueños verte,  
De amarte,  
De amarte y de perderte.  
**_

Jacob se durmió en pocos minutos y tan pronto como lo hizo me vestí y salí de la casa, decidida a enfrentar a Edward.

**Edward Anthony Cullen 20 de Junio de 1987 – 12 de Abril del 2010**

Hola Edward- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- Se que te debía una visita, pero simplemente no podía- solloce- Espero que entiendas lo difícil que es esto para mi-

-Te extraño tanto- susurre sollozando-Te amo-

-Sabes, hoy intente olvidarte- me reí limpiando mis lagrimas- Lo se, soy una tonta, no puedo sacarte de mi corazón, porque tu eres mi corazón- volví a llorar

-¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿Por qué me abandonaste aquí?-solloce acariciando la lapida- Me dejaste completamente sola, no tienes idea de cuanto te necesito- susurre

-La verdad no tengo idea de cómo pude sobrevivir tantos años sin ti- sonreí con tristeza-Tengo que irme, estar aquí duele demasiado- solloce de nuevo, me puse de pie y bese la lapida 

-Adiós Edward, te amo- suspire-algún día volveremos a estar juntos

_**Quiero olvidar que algún día,  
Me hiciste, feliz,  
Pero es inútil fingir,  
No puedo, no puedo,  
No puedo vivir sin ti.  
**_  
Conduje con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta llegar al bosque y comencé a caminar, finalmente llegue al acantilado, y aspire el olor de la brisa fresca junto con el fresco de la noche.

Me senté en el borde y continúe llorando, desahogándome por completo, dejando salir todo el dolor que tenia guardado.

Cuando las lagrimas se agotaron comencé a gritar, grite tanto que casi perdí la voz, el dolor que sentía dentro era insoportable.

_**La vida después, de ti,  
Es un castigo, sin fin,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,  
Antes y después de, ti.  
**_  
Me levante del borde y respire de nuevo esta vez el aire no me quemo, por el contrario se sentía bien, sonreí al saber que mi decisión había sido la correcta, comencé a caminar asía el auto y a mitad de camino me detuve y me gire.-

Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, sin detenerme y en cuanto estuve en el borde del acantilado sonreí, por fin estaría con Edward de nuevo, por siempre.

-Te amo- susurre mientras caía al vacío, y a lo lejos podía ver la sonrisa de Edward, sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras la obscuridad me jalaba asía ella, finalmente volvía a sonreír, después de 5 años, en sufrimiento.  
Finalmente descansaría en paz…para siempre.

_**Nada, es igual, para mí,  
Me obligo a vivir en duelo,  
Y no sobreviviré,  
Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,  
Así es la vida,  
La vida después de ti**__._

-Adiós Bella-Susurre viendo la tumba- Siempre te ame, pero supongo que tu no sentías lo mismo-reí sin ganas, coloque las flores en la tumba y me gire a la de junto.

-Edward creo que debo aceptarlo, tu siempre tuviste su corazón-volví a sonreír- Mas vale que la cuides y la hagas feliz, porque si no tendré que ir hasta donde estas a patearte el trasero- coloque el resto de las flores y me aleje en mi moto, esa seria la ultima vez que la vería, jamás volvería a visitarla, necesitaba sacarla por completo de mi sistema.

Hola

Espero que les guste este Oneshot, se que es algo triste pero cuando escuche de nuevo esta canción no pude resistirme ^^

Espero me dejen sus comentarios

Besos


End file.
